Will Death Do Us Apart
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: Menunggu mati… Menunggu mati… Aku menunggu mati…
1. WARNING and SPOILER

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

.

Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro

.

**WARNING !**

.

Bagi yang ingin membaca fanfic ini dimohon untuk tidak melewati halaman warning ini.

.

Peringatan keras :

1. Fanfic ini dibuat oleh fans dan untuk fans. Kesamaan cerita atau original character disini merupakan kebetulan semata. *karena gak pernah nutup kemungkinan kan ada yang punya pikiran yang sama hehe*

2. Bagi pembaca yang tidak menyukai original character yang diselipkan dan berperan dalam sebuah fanfic, disarankan untuk tidak membaca fanfic ini, dengan alasan mencegah adanya flame maupun review yang dapat mengganggu author dan pembaca lainnya.

3. Bagi pembaca yang tidak menyukai jalan cerita fanfic ini, dimohon untuk tetap berkata sopan apabila menulis review, dengan alasan yang sama dengan peringatan nomor dua.

4. Bagi pembaca yang telah membaca dan menyetujui peraturan satu hingga tiga namun tetap ingin membaca, dimohon untuk tetap berkata sopan apabila menulis review, dengan alasan yang sama dengan peringatan nomor dua dan tiga.

5. Fanfic ini saya buat atas dasar hobby maupun atas dasar request, jelasnya fanfic ini hanya untuk senang-senang. Bila tidak menyukainya dimohon untuk tetap menghargainya, dengan cara tidak membuat flame.

6. Jika memang tidak menyukai fanfic ini, disarankan untuk cukup diabaikan… Demi kebaikan pembaca dan author serta fandom.

7. Review please ^_^

.

Peraturan di atas saya buat atas dasar mencegah kesalahpahaman maupun pertentangan pendapat mengenai jalan cerita maupun character. Agar tidak ada perselisihan yang terjadi hanya karena membaca sebuah fanfic. Author akan sangat menghargai setiap kritik dan saran yang masuk, *asalkan gak berupa flame*. Maka sebelum fanfic ini dimulai, izinkan author mengucapkan terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya pada pembaca, pengunjung dan reviewer sekalian.

.

**Here it is … **

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Enjoy**

.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kata-kata yang tidak menyenangkan di peringatan-peringatan diatas.

.

**SPOILER!**

**.**

Kembali author ingatkan, spoiler ini tidak wajib dibaca. Terutama buat yang gak suka spoiler, lewati bagian peringatan ini setelah membaca **WARNING!**

Pertama, spoiler ini bisa jadi referensi buat para pembaca berimajinasi tentang karakter-karakter di fanfic ini.

Cerita ini author buat selain memang ingin membuatnya, juga sebagai request dari salah satu reviewer saya di fanfic saya : "What Would You Do If You Were Kurapika"

Genrenya lebih ke romance fantasy. Disini ada beberapa karakter original. Ada juga karakter yang sebenernya ada di Hunter x Hunter namun namanya saya ubah demi menyesuaikan setting tempat di fanfic saya ini. Well here's the cast, jadi ceritanya saya bayangin mereka dalam sosok-sosok ini (halah sosok haha)

.

**CAST**

Curapica : Kurapika Kuruta cewek version.

Chrollo : Chrollo Lucifer cowok version.

Natasha : Machi.

Victor : Hisoka *tapi yang klimis version bukan yang dandan ala badut*

Grigory : antara Leorio dan Killua *silahkan gunakan salah satu dari mereka untuk gambaran anda tentang Grigory*

Kurapika Kuruta : yah tentunya Kurapika Kuruta asli cowok tulen version.

Yumi Amamiya : OC yang saya buat sebagai sahabat atau pacar Kurapika dibeberapa fanfic saya.

Alexandra : Chrollo cewek version.

Anton : Machi cowok version, kan keren tuh kalo Machi versi cowok. *bayangin Machi sebagai cowok… kyaaa =_= tetep aja manis ternyata* Boleh juga gunakan Hisoka, kayaknya keren juga.


	2. Ai No Monogatari

**Kurapika : =_= 'thor, kok gua lagi sih korbannya?**

**Author : habis gue demennya sama lu :D**

**Kurapika : Aiiihhh didemenin sama author… Yosh jadi apa gue disini?**

**Author : Jadi apa yaaaa…? liat aja sendiri ya :D **

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Chapter 1 : Ai no Monogatari**

**Enjoy**

.

Menunggu mati…

Menunggu mati…

Aku menunggu mati…

.

.

Rusia 1898

.

"Aku mencintaimu Chrollo…"

"Tapi aku bosan denganmu Veravra, sudah ya… Jangan dekati aku lagi, sulit nih kalau kau masih terus-terusan mendekatiku, aku tak bisa berdansa dengan wanita lain… Lagipu―

"Kau jahat! Aku benci Chrollo selamanya!"

.

Dan perempuan itu berlari meninggalkan ruang dansa sambil menangis, saat ia berlari ia menabrak seorang gadis bangsawan lainnya.

.

"Ah… maafkan aku…"

"Ya… tidak apa…" balas gadis bangsawan yang ditabraknya tadi.

.

Gadis bangsawan itu bukan sepenuhnya berdarah rusia, ia adalah anak perempuan jendral Pyotr dengan seorang wanita asal prancis. Gadis bangsawan itu sangat cantik, rambut panjang pirang keemasan, mata biru dan kulit mulus bagai porselen… Dia adalah Curapica.

Curapica segera menghampiri Chrollo yang sedang duduk tampak kelelahan setelah berdansa. Ia pun duduk disebelah Chrollo.

.

"Lagi-lagi membuat seorang gadis menangis… Dasar playboy!"

"Hey Curapica, kalau aku terus-terusan terpaku pada satu wanita, bisa-bisa aku tidak mendapatkan calon istri yang cantik dan pantas. Pokoknya, ketika ada yang lebih baik, aku harus menjadikannya milikku, meskipun dia incaran kaisar…"

"Sssttt… Sombong sekali kau ini!"

"Biar saja…" kata Chrollo.

.

**~~~~~ Diam ~~~~~**

.

"Waltz berikutnya, aku mau berdansa denganmu dong…" ajak Chrollo.

"Aku sudah menerima ajakan dansa dengan pria lain… Lain kali saja ya…" tolak Curapica mengejek.

"Hhh… dasar gadis angkuh!" balas Chrollo.

"Biar saja…" seringai Curapica.

.

Dua bulan kemudian…

.

"CURAPICA!" teriak sebuah suara menghampiri Curapica.

.

Curapica yang sedang mebaca ditaman istana segera menengok ke sumber suara.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Curapica anggun.

"Sudah kuputuskan!" jawab Chrollo terengah-engah.

"Apa?" tanya Curapica bingung.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Natasha…!" seru Chrollo bersemangat.

"Nata…sha? kau bahkan belum pernah berbicara dengannya"

"Makanya!"

"Hah? Keputusan aneh macam apa itu, belum pernah berbicara dan saling kenal tiba-tiba mau menikahi Natasha, dia itu gadis tercantik di rusia saat ini tau!"

"Dengar dulu penjelasanku. Aku mau minta bantuanmu, sepertinya kalian berteman "

.

Curapica tertawa kecil.

.

"Baiklah sahabatku yang arogan! Aku bersedia membantumu untuk mendekati Natasha…"

"Excellent… Spashiba Curapica…" balas Chrollo senang.

.

Dan dalam waktu dua minggu, Chrollo berhasil jadian dengan Natasha, tentunya dengan bantuan dari sahabatnya, Curapica.

.

**Another evening at another party**

.

"Hhh…" desah Curapica lelah.

"Apa kamu lelah?" tanya Grigory.

.

Grigory adalah salah seorang sahabat Curapica yang sedang gencar-gencarnya mendekati Curapica saat ini.

.

"Ya aku lelah… Kurasa aku harus mencari udara segar sebentar…"

"Ingin ku temani?"

"Tidak perlu… terima kasih Grigory…"

.

Curapica berjalan lemah ke tempat yang sepi dan terbuka… Sesampainya disana ia mendesah panjang… Ia menatap bulan yang tertutup awan hitam… Bulan dan awan hitam, benar-benar membuatnya teringat akan seseorang berkulit pucat dengan mata seindah mutiara hitam dan surai selegam malam. Sebetulnya selama ini Curapica mencintai sahabat masa kecilnya, Chrollo. Namun ia tak berani mengungkapkannya. Chrollo memang sahabatnya semenjak ia masih kanak-kanak, bahkan hingga sekarang, tapi entah kenapa setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Chrollo, keberanian yang telah ia kumpulkan sebelumnya, kabur tak tersisa dalam dirinya. Dan kini ia diambang keputusasaan bahwa selamanya Chrollo tidak akan mengetahui perasaannya.

.

"Hhh…" sekali lagi Curapica mendesah.

.

Air matanya menggenang disela mata birunya yang indah… Ia menatap ke taman tepat dibawahnya, ia pun menangkap pemandangan yang mengusik kesedihannya. Natasha! Ia melihat Natasha disana, tertawa riang dengan Chrollo dan seorang pria lainnya, Duke Victor. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat ia lihat, Natasha memeluk erat Chrollo tapi tangannya tak hentinya menggenggam tangan Victor. Bahkan Victor menciumi tangan Natasha.

.

"Natasha…" gumam Curapica.

"_Haruskah aku memberi tau Chrollo? Tapi mengapa harus? Selama ini Chrollo tak pernah sensitive, berteman sejak kecil, bersama-sama sejak kecil tapi tak pernah menyadari perasaanku… Mungkin biar saja dia diduakan oleh Natasha… Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan peduli…_" batin Curapica.

.

**Tiga bulan kemudian…**

.

"Kenapa ayah tiba-tiba mengatur pernikahanku dengan Curapica?"

"Ia perempuan dari keluarga baik-baik, parasnya cantik, dia juga pandai dan sopan… Dan terlebih lagi kau telah mengenalnya sejak kecil…"

"Aku sudah memutuskan siapa wanita yang akan ku nikahi… Natasha! Dan aku hanya akan menikahinya, bahkan orang yang membantu kedekatanku dengan Natasha adalah Curapica, ayah…"

"Cukup… Ayah akan pertimbangkan sendiri, Natasha atau Curapica, ayah yang akan memutuskan dan ayah tidak menerima bantahan atau alasan apapun… Persiapkan saja dirimu…" jelas ayah Chrollo tegas, lalu berlalu meninggalkan cowok tampan itu.

.

**Sorenya…**

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Chrollo.

"Pernikahan itu, kau boleh membatalkannya, hanya saja…" ucap Curapica.

"Hanya saja…?" tanya Chrollo.

"Kau harus tau bahwa Natasha diam-diam mengencani Victor"

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu…" kata Chrollo.

"Kalau begitu, datang denganku malam ini, Victor sangat dekat dengan sepupuku dan ia sering bertemu dengan Natasha dirumah sepupuku.." kata Curapica meyakinkan.

"Aku akan datang dan jika yang kau katakan adalah dusta… Aku akan pergi ke Inggris bersama Natasha agar aku tak perlu menikahimu…" jelas Chrollo tegas.

.

Curapica tersenyum menatap Chrollo… Gadis cantik itu tersenyum lemah, Chrollo berbicara seakan-akan ia telah mengetahui perasaan Curapica, padahal ia belum mengetahuinya. Saat itu juga Chrollo tiba-tiba menyentuh kedua pipi Curapica.

.

"Hhh… bukan berarti aku tidak mau menikahimu… Tapi kan kita sahabat dan aku mencintai Natasha. Jika aku mencintaimu aku tentunya aku dengan senang menikahimu kok… Kau kan cantik, pintar, baik dan sopan… Tapi aku pastinya akan sedikit malu, habis kau pintar sekali sih…"

.

Curapica hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

.

**Malamnya…**

.

"Kenapa kita harus mengendap-ngendap segala sih…?"

"Sssttt… sudah ikut saja!" bentak Curapica.

"Dasar cewek nyebelin!"

"Kita kan sudah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun, seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa dengan sikap nyebelinku ini kan?"

"Hahaha… kau ini.. haha― tawa Chrollo dibekap oleh Curapica.

"Bisa tidak berisik kan?!"

"Cih… baiklah…" kata Chrollo cemberut.

.

Curapica menatap Chrollo yang masih cemberut, saat itu juga ia berkata pada dalam hatinya.

.

"_Aku mencintai pria ini, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya begitu saja pada perempuan yang hanya bisa menduakannya…_"

.

Tak lama kemudian, omongan Curapica terbukti benar… Chrollo terlihat kecewa… Hampir saja ia meninju jendela tempat ia mengintip Natasha yang sedang asyik-asyiknya berciuman dengan Victor… Namun Curapica menahannya… Curapica pun membawa Chrollo ke tempat lain dimana Chrollo bisa sendiri.

Selama perjalanan Chrollo tidak cerewet seperti biasanya. Sesampainya disana, mereka duduk tenang dan diam. Curapica bisa melihat rasa kecewa yang dalam dimata Chrollo. Gadis itu menggenggam erat telapak tangan lelaki yang dicintainya, mencoba memberi kekuatan agar lelaki yang ia cintai merasa lebih baik… Chrollo pun menatap Curapica…

.

"Curapica…" lirihnya.

"Hmm…?" balas Curapica lembut.

"Pinjam pundakmu sebentar ya…"

.

Lalu Chrollo menangis dipundak Curapica, gadis itu memeluknya erat… Dalam hatinya, Curapica semakin yakin untuk membuat Chrollo berhenti mencintai Natasha… Lima menit kemudian Chrollo melepaskan pelukan Curapica dan mengsusap air matanya. Berkali-kali ia menghirup lalu menghela nafasnya…

.

"Merasa baikkan…?" tanya Curapica.

"Ya…" jawab Chrollo singkat.

**~~~Diam…**

**~~~~~~~~~Diam…**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Diam…**

.

"Tak akan kumaafkan…" ujar Chrollo tiba-tiba, Curapica menatapnya…

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan hal ini…"

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**END**

**Well, itu chapter satunya, stay tune ya chapter dua is coming.**

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**~ review please ;) ~**

**and**

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction**


	3. I'll Make You Mine

**Cerita sebelumnya : Chrollo akhirnya mengetahui bahwa perempuan yang ia cintai menduakannya. Ia pun menangis dipelukan sahabatnya, Curapica. Dan saat itu Curapica pun semakin yakin untuk membuat Chrollo untuk mulai mencintainya. Namun Chrollo bilang "tak akan kumaafkan"**

**Apa maksudnya? siapa yang tak akan dimaafkannya?**

**.**

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Chapter 2 : I'll Make You Mine**

.

"Tak akan kumaafkan…" ujar Chrollo tiba-tiba, Curapica menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaffkan hal ini…" lanjut Chrollo.

"_Ya… lupakan hal ini dan ku mohon sadarilah perasaanku…_" harap Curapica dalam hatinya.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan memaafkannya…" ulang Chrollo.

.

Curapica tersenyum, mungkin sebentar lagi Chrollo akan menyadari perasaannya, pikir Curapica.

.

"Akan ku bawa Natasha ke inggris bersamaku!" kata Chrollo tanpa ragu.

.

Curapica terkejut.

.

"Apa? Tapi kau lihat sendiri yang terjadi disana!" kata Curapica.

"Itu salah Victor, aku pasti akan membuat Natasha meninggalkannya…"

"Tapi,,," potong Curapica.

"Akan kubuat Natasha mencintaiku lagi, sama seperti yang ku buat pada gadis manapun yang

kucintai."

.

"_Tidak… aku harus meyakinkan Chrollo bahwa pilihannya salah…_" batin Curapica.

.

"Aku akan membuat Natasha jatuh cinta lagi padaku dan akan kubawa ia ke inggris, kami akan menikah dan membangun keluarga kami sendiri disana…"

"Tapi dia mengkhianatimu!" bentak Curapica.

"Maka akan kubuat ia menyesal dan akhirnya kembali padaku— Chrollo bangkit dari tempat duduknya— "Akan kubawa ia pergi da―

"**TIDAK!**" teriak Curapica tegas tapi juga kasar.

.

Chrollo menatap gadis itu dengan bingung…

.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chrollo tenang.

"Karena―

"Karena apa?"

"Aku― bibir Curapica bergetar―

.

Chrollo menatap sahabatnya dengan ekspresi penasaran dan juga bingung. Curapica pun menatap Chrollo tepat ke matanya dan gadis itu pun bangkit lalu dengan cepat mencium bibir lelaki dengan surai selegam malam itu… Mata Chrollo terbelalak kaget, ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Curapica… Curapica pun membuat jarak antara bibir mereka…

.

"Aku mencintaimu Chrollo… Selalu dan selalu mencintaimu…"

.

Chrollo menatap lembut Curapica… Mengangkat dagu gadis itu agar segera menatapnya…

.

"Curapica… kau…"

.

Jantung Curapica berdetak cepat… Lalu Chrollo tersenyum sambil dengan pelan menghela nafasnya.

.

"Maafkan aku… sudah kuputuskan aku hanya akan mencintai Natasha, hatiku sudah memilihnya…" jawab Chrollo lemah.

.

Curapica menatap pemuda itu dengan amarahnya… Ia menepis tangan Chrollo dari pipinya.

.

"Wanita itu mengkhianatimu! Ia tak pernah tau sebesar apa cintamu untuknya! Dia mengkhianatimu Chrollo!" kata Curapica, air matanya tumpah.

.

Chrollo mencoba tenang dan berbicara namun Curapica memotong omongannya.

.

"Aku yang selama ini mencintaimu! Selama ini menahan perasaanku! Akulah wanita yang terpaksa memberimu senyum terbaik saat kau bersama gadis lain! Kau pikir siapa yang selalu ada untukmu saat kau butuh seseorang?! katakan padaku! Akulah yang selama bertahun-tahun peduli dan mencintaimu dengan tulus!" jelas Curapica, akhirnya rasa itu diungkapkannya.

.

Senyum dibibir Chrollo hilang seketika, matanya menatap tajam Curapica yang menangis dan menatapnya dengan amarah. Ia pun dengan tenangnya berbicara.

.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku, bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa…?"

"Kenapa kau biarkan aku bersama wanita-wanita lainnya?! Kenapa kau sembunyikan cintamu?!" bentak Chrollo.

.

Curapica tersentak.

.

"Kau lebih buruk dari Natasha yang menghkianatiku, kau mengkhianati dirimu sendiri, berpura-pura bahagia menolongku mendekati gadis-gadis yang kusukai, berpura-pura dekat dengan pria lain dengan alasan kau ingin aku bahagia, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu! Berharap aku mencintaimu setelah semua kebohongan yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri…"

.

Curapica tak mampu lagi menatap wajah Chrollo.

.

"Kaulah yang terburuk! Yang paling mengkhianatiku…" kata Chrollo kasar.

.

Chrollo pun beranjak meninggalkan Curapica yang tak hentinya menangis tersedu-sedu… Saat itulah, Curapica bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri…

.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan akan kulakukan apapun agar kau mencintaiku."

.

Seminggu kemudian, tiba-tiba saja undangan pernikahan Curapica dan Chrollo disebar keseluruh kota. Dua minggu lagi mereka akan menikah.

.

Satu hari sebelum pernikahan…

.

"Kau benar-benar licik Curapica, kau akan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaikku, mungkin besok kau akan menjadi istriku, tapi cintaku tak akan kau miliki…"

"Hhh… katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan, tapi ingat besok kau akan menjadi milikku…"

.

Esoknya…

.

Curapica berjalan menuju altar dengan gaun putih yang indah. Gaun itu milik ibunya saat ibunya menikah dengan ayahnya dulu… Namun begitu ia melihat kearah altar, ia baru sadar kerumunan disekitarnya bukan kerumunan bahagia namun kerumunan yang khawatir dan riuh. Chrollo tak ada di altar, Curapica melihat ayah dan ibunya serta orang tua Chrollo sibuk mencari Chrollo. Bouquet mawar merah ditangannya pun jatuh dan Curapica berlari meninggalkan gereja, memegang erat gaunnya agar tak tersandung jatuh. Tanpa ragu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju pelabuhan. Sesampainya dipelabuhan ia lihat Chrollo berjalan tepat dibelakang Natasha, mereka akan naik ke kapal.

.

"Tidak.." gumam Curapica lemah.

.

Ia berjalan menuju Chrollo, dengan segera menarik pria tampan tersebut dan membawanya turun dari kapal yang akan berlayar. Chrollo memerintahkan nahkoda kapal untuk menunggu dan memerintahkan Natasha untuk memberi kesempatan untuknya berbicara dengan Curapica… Chrollo masih mengenakan setelan jas pengantin prianya. Ia tersenyum dan mencoba menyentuh pipi Curapica namun gadis itu menamparnya… Chrollo mendesah dan menatap Curapica setenang mungkin, sementara gadis itu mulai menitikan air mata.

.

"Hhh… kau pasti senang kan?" seringai Curapica, Chrollo hanya bisa diam.

"Kau mungkin puas akan kemenanganmu ini… Namun, sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintaimu! Aku tak akan berhenti berharap agar kau mencintaiku Chrollo…!" tutur Curapica penuh amarah.

.

"Curapica…"

"Tidak! Pergilah kemanapun kau mau, dengan siapapun yang kau mau, tapi aku ingatkan! Kau akan menanggung beban seumur hidupmu, bahkan beban karena telah menyakitiku akan tetap kau miliki meskipun engkau telah terlahir kembali! Aku akan terus membawa rasa ini sampai―

"Cukup! Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri Curapica!" kata Chrollo mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Tidak… aku bersumpah atas rasa sakitku ini, atas rasa kecewa ini. Bahwa kau tidak akan merasa tenang sampai kapanpun kecuali kau mau mencintaiku…"

.

Mata Chrollo mulai basah ketika mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Ia menatap Curapica dengan penuh sesal, tapi ia yakin untuk mencintai gadis pilihannya, Natasha… Meskipun harus memikul beban berat dihatinya, bahwa sahabatnya, selamanya, memiliki dendam yang bernama "_cinta_" untuk dirinya… Chrollo mengusap kedua matanya dan beranjak meninggalkan Curapica…

.

'Aku sungguh minta maaf Curapica, aku menyayangimu, engkau sahabat terbaikku, tak akan lagi kutemukan sahabat sebaik dirimu, tapi aku memutuskan untuk mencintai Natasha.. Maafkan aku…"

.

Dan Chrollo pun meninggalkan gadis itu menangis penuh dendam. Ya… Amarah dan dendam sahabatnya yang mengiringinya pergi. Amarah dan dendam sahabatnyalah paragraph pertama dalam kisah hidup barunya yang akan ia mulai… Ya, amarah dan dendam, bukan senyum manis dan kata-kata indah sahabatnya yang selama ini ia kenal…

.

Dari kapal yang mulai berlayar ia saksikan tatapan itu, tatapan mata sahabat yang ia sayangi… Tatapan penuh dendam dari mata biru sahabatnya, warna oranye langit senja, suara burung camar yang gelisah dan angin laut yang menerpanya dengan lembut namun mencekam. Suasana itu akan selalu menghantui hatinya, hadir dalam setiap tangisnya dan dalam setiap malamnya.

.

"Maafkan aku… Curapica…"

.

.

**INTERMISSION**

.

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Chapter 2 : I'll Make You Mine**

**END**

**Masih ada chapter selanjutnya lho ^_^ baca terus ya…**

**~ review if you like ~**

**Thank you**


	4. And In Another Life

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Cerita sebelumnya : Tepat di hari pernikahan mereka, Chrollo malah pergi meninggalkan Curapica. Mereka berpisah di pelabuhan saat Chrollo akan berangkat ke inggris bersama Natasha. Saat itu Curapica mengucapkan sumpah untuk mencintai Chrollo selamanya dan bersumpah agar Chrollo menanggung beban karena tak dapat membalas cintanya sampai ia terlahir kembali.**

**.**

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Chapter 3**

**And In Another Life**

.

**Inggris, Juli 2014**

"Aku berayun disenja hari

Menatap sang surya menuju peraduannya

Aku tersenyum

Berangan akan masa depan

Menunggu mati

.

Terkisah sebuah cinta

Yang membuatku menangis

Seorang pemuda

Yang tak dapat kumiliki

.

Di tanah yang jauh nan sunyi

Dengan rerumputan yang menari

Aku berdiri terdiam sepi

Terdiam mengenang mimpi

.

Yang kunanti ialah mati

Meninggalkan hidup ini

Berkelana tanpa pasti

Menunggumu

Yang kan jadi milikku

Di kehidupan yang lain"

.

"WOW! Kau tau terkadang kemampuanmu membuat puisi membuatku iri… Padahal kau kan bukan lulusan fakultas sastra =_=…" kata seorang perempuan berambut ungu dan mata ungu yang selalu terlihat ceria, Yumi Amamiya.

"Hahaha… kau juga sama kan? Siapa bilang lulusan bidang kesehatan semacam kita tidak bisa membuat puisi? Lagipula puisi-puisi mu bagus kok…" bantah pemuda tampan bermata biru dengan rambut pirangnya, Kurapika Kuruta.

"Well, then, kapan kita akan ke rusia… Aku tak sabar untuk mempelajari tentang Alexander Pushkin lebih jauh lagi!" seru Yumi bersemangat.

"Santai Yumi Amamiya, sahabatku yang cantik dan cerewet…" ujar Kurapika sambil mencubit kedua pipi Yumi…

.

Muka Yumi cemberut tepat setelah Kurapika melepaskan cubitannya.

.

"Pfffttt… (w)" Kurapika menahan tawanya.

"Jangan ketawa lu!"

"Pffttt… hahahahahahahaha!"

Yumi : _sweatdrop _=_=|| "Whatever…"

.

Lalu Yumi mengambil buku puisinya yang tadi digunakan Kurapika untuk menulis puisi… Matanya berubah bingung…

.

"Tapi… kenapa kau memakai kata 'pemuda' bukan 'gadis'? Ini puisi untukmu sendiri atau kau membuatnya dari point of view seorang cewek…? Terlebih lagi lima puisimu yang lain juga dibuat dari point of view seorang cewek… =_="

.

Kurapika bingung.

.

"Entahlah =_= aku hanya membuat puisi… Tak pernah kupikirkan dari point of view cewek atau cowok…"

"O_O… Kurapika…?"

"Apa…?"

.

Yumi tiba-tiba memeluk Kurapika, Kurapika pun bingung.

.

"Kenapa kau memelukku…?' tanya Kurapika.

"Apa kau merasa deg-degan saat aku memelukmu?" tanya Yumi.

"Tidak…" jawab Kurapika singkat.

.

Yumi tiba-tiba lari mundur menjauh…

.

"Lu tuh kenapa sih? (OAO)" tanya Kurapika jengkel.

"Kurapika…"

"Apa?!"

"Kurapika…"

"Apa =_=||"

"Lu homo ya?!" tanya Yumi dengan nada terkejut.

Kurapika : _sweatdrop _=_= "Apa-apaan lu? Atas dasar apa lu berasumsi bahwa gue homo?" tanya Kurapika bete.

"Soalnya, 1 : Lu buat beberapa puisi dari point of view cewek. 2 : Lu juga gak pernah kasih tau gue kalo lu suka sama cewek dan 3 : Lu bahkan gak deg-degan pas gue peluk! Kan aneh…!" jelas Yumi panjang lebar.

.

Kurapika menepuk dahinya lalu menyeret telapak tangannya dari dahi ke dagu. Kemudian ia menyentil dahi Yumi.

..

"Heh bocah! Gue jawab ni ye, 1 : 'beberapa' itu kan bukan berarti dalam jumlah besar, lagipula terkadang itu ada 'beberapa' puisi yang harus ditulis dari point of view seorang cewek. 2 : Terus kalo sampai sekarang gue belum pernah cerita tentang cewek yang gue suka itu artinya gue homo? Gue emang belum pernah jatuh cinta tapi gue bukan homo tau! Lagian lu liat sendiri gue nyimpen majalah yang banyak Miyabinya! dan 3―― Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yumi ― "mungkin lu harus melakukan yang lebih dari pelukan, supaya gue deg-degan, kayak cium bibir gue gitu atau… ngajak gue ke temat sepi…" goda Kurapika.

.

Yumi langsung berlari mundur dengan ekspresi ketakutan sambil memegang erat kerah bajunya. Kurapika bingung.

.

"Dasar cowok mesum…!" teriak Yumi mengejek.

"WHAAATTT?! Kesannya gue jadi manusia gak beres banget sih?! Pertama lu bilang gue homo sekarang lu katain gue cowok mesum … =_=|| ada-ada aja!" teriak Kurapika.

.

Lalu Yumi malah ketawa melihat wajah Kurapika.

.

"Hahahaha… hobby gue banget tuh bikin lu kesel, hahahaha…"

"Sialan lu.. =_=||" kata Kurapika kesal.

.

**Dua minggu kemudian…**

**Moscow, Rusia**

.

"Hiks… hiks… T_T" isak yumi

Kurapika : _sweatderop _" aaa… =_=|| …."

.

… **to be continued …**

**.**

**.**

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Chapter 3**

**END**

**Author : yahh author mengerti puisinya gak bagus… Tapi anggep aja bagus ya :D hahaha. Okay let's go to the next chapter. Iku yo!**

**Chat Author dengan Kurapika**

**.**

**Author : O_O wuuiiihhh bacaannya majalah Miyabi.**

**Kurapika : =_=|| wajar kali! kalo gue ngumpulin majalahnya Justin Bieber baru gak wajar namanya!**

**Author : setuju sama Yumi-san, Kurapika mesum O_O**

**Kurapika : sumpah ekspresi lu bikin orang pengen nendang tau!**

**Author : O_O**

**Kurapika : =_= jangan berekspresi kayak gitu rese!**

**Author : O_O**

**Kurapika : sabar =_=||**

**.**

**Yosh ayo kita ke chapter selanjutnya sebelum ada kerusakan yang tidak diinginkan *Kurapika fighting with Author***


	5. Expecting the Unexpected

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Cerita sebelumnya : Yumi dan Kurapika, memutuskan untuk berlibur ke rusia selama masa cuti mereka di rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja. Tujuan mereka satu! Yaitu mempelajari lebih tentang penulis favorit mereka, Alexander S. Pushkin. Tapi sesampainya di rusia, Yumi malah menangis… kenapa ya…?**

**.**

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Chapter 4**

**Expecting the Unexpected**

.

**Dua minggu kemudian…**

**Moscow, Russia**

.

"Hiks… hiks… T_T" isak Yumi.

" =_=|| jangan bilang lu kelupaan sesuatu yang penting!" kata Kurapika bete.

"Hiks… hiikksss― oke kita flashback ke hari sebelum keberangkatan ―

.

Flashback

B Hotel, B Town

21.00 p.m.

.

Knock… knock…

**~~~~~~~Knock… knock**

.

"Kenapa sih?!" tanya Kurapika begitu keluar dari kamar hotelnya.

.

Yumi menangis tepat didepannya, by the way, mereka stay di hotel yang dekat dengan bandara sehari sebelum mereka pergi ke rusia, alasan utama Kurapika adalah ia tidak ingin terlambat saat pergi ke bandara, well kalau tiba-tiba ketinggalan pesawat tentunya nyusahin kan? O_O

Bayangin aja udah nabung capek-capek demi hari yang mereka tunggu, eh malah batal karena miss flight =_= so demi mencegah hal tersebut Kurapika memutuskan untuk stay di hotel. But!

.

"Hiks… hiks…" isak Yumi sedih.

"=_= ganggu orang tidur aja lu! Kenapa sih? Jangan nangis aja… cepet kasih tau kenapa?!"

"Kurapika…"

"Apa?! =_=||"

"Buku-buku penting tentang Pushkinnya gak ada… hiks…"

Kurapika : _sweatdrop _=_=||| " Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?!"

"Gue baru nge-check tadi… hiks…hiks…"

"Yaudah ayo cepet ambil!"

.

Lalu mereka berdua pun pulang untuk mengambil buku-buku tersebut.

Sesampainya di apartemen Yumi, Yumi segera mencari buku-buku tersebut…

.

"Kyaaa! Kyaaaa! Kurapika :'( bukunya gak ada!"

"Kok bisa?! Kata lu bukunya ketinggalan, ditaruh dimana sebelumnya?!"

.

Yumi menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak tau.

.

"Gak inget O_O"

"Inget-inget coba!" perintah Kurapika.

.

2 menit kemudian.

.

"Ah! Gue inget!" seru Yumi.

"Dimana?" tanya Kurapika.

"Udah gue balikin ke perpustakaan T_T gue lupa kalo itu buku bukan punya gue…"

.

Kurapika menepuk dahinya lalu menyeret telapak tangannya sampai ke dagu. Lalu mencubit pipi Yumi.

.

"Hhhh… Dasar! Udah ayo balik ke hotel…"

.

Dan mereka pun segera kembali ke hotel.

00.00 a.m.

In the middle of the way back to the hotel…

In taxi…

.

"Hiks… hiks… :'("

"Kenapa lagi?!" tanya Kurapika frustasi.

"Kamera gue ketinggalan di meja kamar gue :'( hiks… hiks…"

"Ya ampun YUMI! Gue mampusin juga lu!— "Pak balik ke alamat yang tadi lagi, cepet ya…"

.

00.15 a.m.

.

"Kurapikaaaaa!" teriak Yumi "gue udah cari ke seluruh ruangan tapi gak ada!" tangis Yumi.

"Jadi lu taro dimana Yumi?!" tanya Kurapika kesal.

"Gue baru inget kalo kamera gue ada di koper gak gue keluarin and kopernya ada di hotel :D" jawab Yumi tiba-tiba, seneng lagi ekspresinya.

.

**PLAK!**

Kurapika memukul kepala Yumi dengan dua lembar kertas yang kebetulan ia pegang.

.

"Sumpah lu nyusahin aja!"

"Hiks… gue lupa O_O abis kelewat excited sih…"

"Ya udah sekarang kita balik ke hotel, gue bakal bantu lu nge-check apa aja yang lu mau bawa, apa aja yang udah lu bawa dan yang ketingalan—"_semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan…_" harap Kurapika.

.

Yumi malah cengar-cengir aja sambil gak henti-hentinya minta maaf…

.

"_Hhh… dasar…_" kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum seraya mengusap kepala Yumi.

.

**Back to present…**

.

"Hiks… hiks…" isak Yumi.

"Jangan bilang ada yang ketinggalan lagi?!" teriak Kurapika gak karuan.

"Bukan… hiks…"

"Jadi kenapa lu nangis?!"

"Kaki gue lu injek! hiks…" kata Yumi sembari menunjuk kakinya.

.

Kurapika kaget lalu menengok ke bawah… Sedikit "hehe" dan langsung mengangkat telapak kakinya dari atas telapak kaki Yumi. Lalu mereka berjalan ke luar airport.

.

'Hiks… hiks…" isak Yumi lagi.

.

Kurapika segera menengok kebawah, kali aja kan dia nginjek kaki Yumi lagi secara tidak sengaja. Tapi ternyata ia tidak menginjak kaki Yumi, sehingga mau tak mau ia bertanya kenapa Yumi menangis lagi.

.

"Jujur gue takut nanya, tapi gue tanya aja… Nah Yumi, kenapa lu nangis… Please jangan bilang ada barang yang ketinggalan O_O" kata Kurapika nyeleneh.

"Bukan… hiks…"

"Terus?"

"Gue…terharu…hiks…aja…hiks…bisa…hiks…kesampaian…juga…hiks…ke...rusia…hiks…

hiks…"

"Hhh… dasar…" kata Kurapika di akhiri senyum.

.

Setelah satu jam menunggu salah satu guide tour mereka datang. Akhirnya salah satu guide tour mereka sampai, Anton. Sang guide tour membawa papan bertuliskan "Kurapika and Yumi" dan dengan segera mereka meninggalkan bandara… Kurapika dan Yumi beruntung, salah satu dari dua orang guide tour mereka menyediakan tempat menginap secara gratis.

.

An hour later

Arrive at second guide tour house…

.

"Wooowwww rumahnya mewah banget!" kata Yumi terpesona.

"Kok punya rumah semewah ini malah jadi guide tour ya?" tanya Kurapika.

"Nona senang berwisata, jadi ia menyalurkan hobi berwisatanya dengan menjadi guide tour. Terutama ke tempat-tempat yang berhubungan dengan Alexander Sergeevich Pushkin…" jelas Anton.

"Nona…?" tanya Kurapika dan Yumi keheranan.

.

Tapi Anton hanya tersenyum sejenak lalu segera menunjukkan dua kamar untuk Kurapika dan Yumi. Diluar dugaan, kamar tersebut bahkan lebih mewah daripada hotel yang sudah mereka survei sebelumnya.

.

"Nah, ini kamar tuan Kurapika dan yang ini kamar nona Yumi, setelah merapikan keperluan, kita bisa segera berangkat ke tujuan, mohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan, jika ada yang dirasa kurang nyaman bisa langsung katakan pada saya." kata Anton layaknya seorang butler.

"Kamarnya udah oke banget kok, thank you Anton…" kata Yumi meyakinkan.

"Terima kasih nona Yumi, kalau begitu sekarang kita bisa langsung berangkat, menemui nona muda…"

.

Lagi-lagi referensi 'nona' diucapkan oleh Anton. Sebegitu tingginyakah kedudukan guide tour mereka yang satu lagi? sampai disebut nona? bahkan dengan mudahnya meng-gratis-kan tempat untuk mereka tinggal selama tour mereka. Makanannya pun mewah-mewah, plus transportasi gratis juga… Mereka merasa bener-bener beruntung kali ini… Karena hanya harus bermodal uang untuk tiket pesawat….

Diperjalanan…

.

"Anton, jadi sebenernya 'nona' yang anda maksud adalah second guide tour kami kan?" tanya Yumi penasaran.

"Ya benar nona Yumi…"

"Just, Yumi please—

"Ah…spashiba…"

"Hmm… memang apa hubungannya dengan anda sampai-sampai anda memanggilnya 'nona'?" tanya Kurapika.

"Nona Alexandra Alexandrovna Lanskaya adalah penerus kedua keluarga Alexander Lansky, saya adalah pengawal pribadi sekaligus teman semasa kecilnya… Keluarga Alexander Lansky masih memiliki ikatan dengan keluarga kekaisaran dulu apabila dilihat secara hirarki… Meskipun sekarang rusia bukan lagi menganut sistem pemerintahan monarki…" jelas Anton panjang lebar.

.

Kurapika mengangguk tanda mengerti… Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Alexandra ini. Perempuan rusia yang seumuran dengannya, anak perempuan keturunan bangsawan, penggemar Alexander S. Pushkin… Gadis seperti apakah ia…?

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai didepan makam Alexander S. Pushkin. Begitu turun dari mobil, Yumi langsung menjerit girang, Kurapika pun tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagianya, pemuda itu mamandang setiap arah bergantian, lalu matanya melihat seseorang. Didepan makam sang penulis legendaris rusia, ada seorang gadis. Gadis itu membelakangi taman dan menghadap ke makam. Tubuh mungil, berlutut didepan makan, terlihat sedikit mawar putih segar disekitar makam, sepertinya gadis itu yang menaruhnya, gadis itu mengenakan one piece berlengan panjang dan berwarna hitam selutut, topi kelambu warna hitam dan heels hitam.

.

Tiba-tiba Anton berbicara dan menepuk pundak Kurapika

.

"Ah! Itu dia, nona Alexandra disana… mari…" ajak Anton.

"Ayo Kurapika…" ajak Yumi menggandeng tangan Kurapika.

"Kau bersemangat sekali…"

"Haha tentu dong…"

"Nona Alexandra…" panggil Anton.

.

Gadis tersebut melihat kebelakang lalu segera berdiri menghadap ke sumber suara…

.

Kulit putih susu, tubuh mungil, bibir merah alami, rambut hitam legam dan wajah elegan nan misterius, lalu sepasang bola mata indah menatap ke arah Yumi dan Kurapika.

.

**DEG****—**

"Mustahil…" gumam Kurapika.

.


	6. Adi

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Cerita sebelumnya : begitu sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju, yaitu makam Alexander S. Pushkin. Kurapika dan Yumi pun bertemu dengan second guide tour mereka, Alexandra Alexandrovna Lanskaya, tapi, mengapa Kurapika bergumam "mustahil…" begitu melihatnya…?**

**.**

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Chapter 5**

**Adi**

.

Kulit putih susu, tubuh mungil, bibir merah alami, rambut curly panjang hitam legam dan wajah elegan nan misterius, lalu sepasang bola mata indah menatap ke arah Yumi dan Kurapika.

.

**DEG****—**

"Mustahil…" gumam Kurapika.

.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, matanya menatap jelas sosok gadis didepannya, gadis itu masih menatap Yumi, berjabat tangan dengan Yumi namun tak memperkenalkan dirinya… Kurapika terus menatap gadis itu seakan menunggu gilirannya untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu… tak lama kemudian sepasang mata indah itu menatap Kurapika.

.

"Hi…" sapa gadis itu lalu menjabat tangan Kurapika.

"_cantiknya_" kata Kurapika dalam hatinya.

"Hi…" balas Kurapika.

.

Gadis tersebut tetap tak memperkenalkan dirinya… Entah kenapa Kurapika merasa pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya… Namun ia tak bisa mengingat jelas, sampai…

.

"Waaahhh… you are so pretty Alexandra…" puji Yumi.

"Spashiba…" jawab Alexandra tersenyum.

"Ngg… menurutku anda mirip dengan Natalya Nikolaevna yang sering saya lihat di lukisan-lukisan…" kata Yumi kemudian.

.

Alexandra tertawa kecil

.

"_Ah ya! Benar juga Yumi, gadis ini mirip dengan Natalya Nikolaevna…_" pikir Kurapika.

.

"Banyak yang bilang begitu padaku…" kata Alexandra ramah.

"Pasti anda senang bila ada yang memuji anda mirip dengan istri sang penulis favorit anda…" ujar Kurapika.

.

Alexandra menatap ke arah Kurapika…

.

"Ahahaha, tak bisa kupungkiri, aku memang senang…" kata Alexandra pada Kurapika.

.

Kurapika pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yumi yang berlari menuju batu nisan di makam Alexander S. Pushkin, kamera yang sedari tergantung di lehernya langsung membidik beberapa sudut yang tepat untuk menghasilkan gambar yang diinginkannya sejak lama. Kurapika terus memotret beberapa pemandangan yang ia inginkan, tak ketinggalan ia abadikan gerak-gerik Yumi yang sedang sibuk memotret makam Alexander S. Pushkin dan surroundingnya. Lalu Yumi turut memberi seikat mawar putih yang dibelinya di florist tadi.

.

"Hahaha… tampak jauuuuhhh lebih ceria dari biasanya…" kata Kurapika sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yumi…

"Hehe… habis impianku akhirnya terwujud! :D" kata Yumi senang.

"Ngg… Yumi, mungkin kau mau melihat tempat-tempat yang lainnya…?" tanya Alexandra.

"Tentu! Bawa aku ke tempat-tempat yang ada hubungannya dengan Pushkin, monumennya, atau apapun…!" seru Yumi bahagia.

.

Dan seharian penuh mereka berkeliling menjelajahi tempat yang berkaitan dengan Alexander S. Pushkin. Saat petang, udara mendingin dan mereka pun segera kembali ke rumah tempat mereka menginap.

.

20.30 p.m.

.

"Nah… Alexandra jadi, sebe—

"Ku mohon panggil aku Adi!" perintah Alexandra secara tegas namun juga dengan nada memohon.

.

Kurapika sedikit terkejut, memang sejak sampai dirumah dan saat berkumpul satu jam yang lalu. Alexandra beberapa kali memohon Yumi untuk memanggilnya Adi*. Namun Yumi tetap memanggilnya Alexandra. Tapi sedari tadi Alexandra terus tersenyum dan tertawa lepas bersama Yumi, tapi tiba-tiba malah membentak Yumi seperti itu sampai kehilangan senyumnya… Kini pandangan Kurapika tertuju pada sahabatnya, Yumi tampak terkejut…

.

'Ahahaha… iya maaf, tapi sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kalau rasanya sedikit tidak sopan apabila aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu…" bantah Yumi tersenyum.

.

Lalu ekspresi Alexandra segera berubah lagi menjadi kecewa dan sedih… Yumi lalu menggenggam tangan Alexandra…

.

"Baiklah… Adi…" kata Yumi lembut…

.

Seketika ekspresi Alexandra berubah senang… Tebakan Kurapika, Alexandra hanya seorang putri bangsawan kaya yang kesepian dan tidak mempunyai teman dekat karena statusnya… Atau mungkin keluarganya kurang menerimanya akan apa yang ia sukai. Habis gadis secantik itu tinggal sendiri dirumah yang terpisah hanya ditemani butlernya dan maid-maidnya…

.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Adi juga…?" tanya Kurapika.

"_cih apa yang kupikirkan sampai bertanya seperti itu…_" batin Kurapika.

.

Kurapika memandang kembali wajah gadis itu, ekspresinya berubah lagi…

**DEG****―**Kurapika blushing

.

"_Sial kenapa jadi kikuk begini…_" batin Kurapika lagi.

.

Sekarang dia langsung membuang pandangannya ke Yumi… Ia perhatikan wajah sahabatnya itu… Yumi balas melihatnya dan nyengir ceria…

.

"_Hhh… untung Yumi nyegir gitu… feeling gue jadi baikkan…_" batin Kurapika.

.

Diam…

.

"Boleh saja…" jawab Alexandra…

.

**DEG****—**

.

"_Jesss… lagi-lagi gue deg-degan =_= bahaya nih…_" ― "_tarik nafas Kurapika… keep calm…_" kata Kurapika dalam hatinya.

.

"Hhh… well that's a good thing!" teriak Anton.

.

Kami bertiga langsung melihat Anton dan Yumi pun tertawa.

.

"Waahh… senangnya kalau suasananya seperti ini ^_^ Adi kita harus jadi teman baik ya…"

"Tentu ^_^" jawab Alexandra senang.

.

Kurapika ikut tersenyum

.

"_Yumi memang cepat banget akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenal, gak heran temannya banyak… Harus ku akui Yumi memang gadis yang menarik… Aku senang bisa menjadi sahabatnya… Hmmm dan kelihatannya ini akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan…_" pikir Kurapika.

.

.

.

…**to be continued…**

**Let's Go To The Next Chapter**


	7. Aku tau sekarang!

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Cerita sebelumnya : Kurapika dan Yumi akhrinya pun memulai pertemanan mereka dengan Alexandra, Kurapika sedikit terkejut melihat sikap Alexandra yang tampak seperti gadis yang kesepian, entah karena kurang kasih sayang orang tuanya atau bagaimana… Dan kenapa juga Kurapika deg-degan setiap melihat atau berinteraksi dengan Alexandra?**

**.**

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Chapter 6**

**Aku tau sekarang!**

.

Sudah seminggu Kurapika dan Yumi di rusia, semua tempat maupun souvenir atau informasi mengenai Pushkin yang mereka inginkan telah mereka dapatkan. Seharusnya besok mereka pulang, namun Alexandra memaksa mereka untuk tinggal seminggu lagi. Yumi dan Kurapika sama sekali tak keberatan… dan Kurapika pun sadar ia telah jatuh cinta pada Alexandra… Malam ini seperti biasa, Yumi dan Alexandra berbincang-bincang di kamar, sementara Kurapika menyendiri di balkoni samapai larut malam…

.

"Cih… Alexandra memang baik, cantik dan menarik, tapi gue gak nyangka gue bisa ampe jatuh cinta begini O_O" gumam Kurapika.

.

Ia menopang dagunya dan tangan kanannya memegang buku puisi milik Yumi yang ia pinjam. Beberapa kali Kurapika mendesah malas, tak pernah terpikir dia bisa terpuruk dan mengacaukan pikirannya sendiri… Saat ia sedang melamun, lamunannya diusik oleh seseorang.

.

"Hi Kurapika…" panggil sebuah suara.

.

Kurapika pun menoleh…

.

"_Ah… _=_=|| _kenapa dia kesini sih_—"

.

"H…hai… Adi…—Kurapika memperhatikan sekitarnya—"Yumi mana?"

"Yumi sudah tidur, sepertinya dia lelah sekali hari ini…" jawab Alexandra.

"Haha, gak heran, kita sudah berkeliling kota tiada hentinya hari ini…"

.

Alexandra menarik buku yang Kurapika pegang…

.

"Habis menulis puisi ya…?"

"Ya…"

"Boleh kulihat?"

"Silakan…"

.

Alexandra memperhatikan halaman tersebut lalu tertawa kecil…

**DEG**

.

"_Aiihhh… mampus gue, jangan ketawa dong =_=|| iiihhh ni jantung mau copot!_" batin Kurapika.

"Ini ditulis dalam bahasa jepang…" kata Alexandra ceria seraya menunjukkan lembaran tersebut dengan telunjuknya.

.

(Author : Oh iya, diingatkan, ceritanya selama di rusia mereka berbicara dalam bahasa inggris, saat di inggris Yumi dan Kurapika menggunakan bahasa inggris dan terkadang jepang. Dan untuk Chrollo dan Curapica pakai bahasa rusia. Tapi karena ini fandom HxH Indonesia dan author juga cuma menguasai bahasa inggris dan Indonesia aja, paling yang bahasa lainnya cuma beberapa kata aja O_O Hehe… gomenasai…)

.

Kurapika memperhatikan halaman tersebut dan menyengir seadanya lalu mengambil bukunya lagi. Ia berpura-pura melihat dan mencari halaman lain yang berisikan puisi berbahasa inggris, namun Alexandra mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berbicara.

.

"Bacakan puisi yang baru kau buat dong dalam bahasa inggris…"

"Ba… baiklah…**—****DEG** "_mampus gue…_"

.

(Author : anggep aja bahasa inggris ya, biar lebih enak ^_^)

.

"Apa ini…?

Kurasakan sebuah perasaan penuh kegilaan

Menggerogoti hati ini…

Dalam dingin dan panas, senyumku terkembang

Dalam bingung dan tenang, jantungku berdegup kencang!

.

Aku bingung…

Tak kutemukan

Padahal sudah kucari

Tapi tetap tak kutemukan

Apakah hilang…?

.

Sebuah kata yang akan menyingkat

Perasaan tak terdeskripsi

Dan perasaan tak menentu ini

Apa namanya…?

.

Ya… apakah namanya?

Senang, sedih penuh fantasi…

Saat wajahmu terbesit dalam khayal…

.

Masih tak kutemukan namanya…

Perasaan ini…

Jelasakanlah padaku…

Kegilaan yang menenggelamkanku

Dalam bahagia

.

Katakanlah!

Apakah ini…

Yang mereka sebut dengan

CINTA…?"

.

Kurapika mendesah pelan setelah membaca puisi yang baru ia buat yang memang sebenarnya ia tulis tentang perasaannya pada Alexandra. Lalu ia menatap Alexandra yang tersenyum padanya…

.

"Indahnya… bolehkah kau membacakanku puisi-puisimu yang lainnya… tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya bolehkan?" kata Alexandra diakhiri senyum manis seperti biasa.

"Bo…boleh…" jawab Kurapika terbata-bata.

"Puisi yang barusan buat siapa? Yumi ya…?"

"O_O buat Yumi…?" gumam Kurapika balik bertanya.

"Iya kan…? Yumi itu baik, periang dan cantik kurasa ia punya se-ton cowok yang mengantri ingin menjadi pacarnya…" tutur Alexandra.

.

Kurapika terdiam sejenak dan berkhayal, dikepalanya sedang diputar film bisu mengenai Yumi. Kurapika berkhayal, Yumi yang cantik, mengenakan rok mini dan T-shirt serta hoody tak berlengan, tomboy seperti biasa, lalu tiba-tiba setting berubah, Yumi yang cantik memakai gaun panjang sexy berwarna hitam dan berglitter, lalu ada puluhan cowok berjejalan mencoba menyatakan cinta mereka. Lalu Yumi menerima bunga mawar dari salah satu cowok, cowok itu sudah tersenyum bahagia tapi… **PLAK! CTAR!** Tiba-tiba Yumi mengeluarkan pecut dari tas yang ia bawa, gaun hitam panjangnya kini dilapisi jubah menjuntai kelantai dan aksesoris tanduk setan *bayangin Angelina Jolie Maleficent* dan Yumi mengamuk dan mengutuk semua cowok itu menjadi budaknya.

.

"_kira-kira sih begitu kalau ada cowok desperate yang nekat ngungkapin cintanya ke Yumi, emang banyak cowok yang suka sama Yumi dan berakhir 'mengenaskan' alis ditolak habis Yumi kan 'ganas' begitu. Dan tampak lumayan 'anti' love juga _O_O _tapi… iya juga ya… kenapa gue gak jatuh cinta sama Yumi yang notabenenya sahabat gue… ah sudahlah…_" pikir Kurapika.

.

"Gak… bukan buat Yumi kok…hehe" balas Kurapika.

"Terus… buat siapa…? Kupikir Kurapika suka sama Yumi "

.

**DEG****—** "_yah ilah ini cewek! gak tau apa gue udah mau mampus ini deg-degan_"

.

"Menurutku… siapapun gadis itu, kau harus segera mengungkapkannya, sebelum terlambat… Aku pun begitu, aku tak ingin menunggu lama kalau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku…" tutur Alexandra.

.

**CTARRR! ****—** "_hiiiaaaa jangan bilang dia udah punya cowok! tapi tenang Kurapika… tenang, kan kata si Anton juga Alexandra masih single… tapi siapa tuh cowok yang dia suka _O_O _gue bukan ya? Atau jangan-jangan ada orang yang mirip sama D'Anthes lagi… hiiii gue berasa jadi Pushkin ini! Aaarrrgghhh kenapa orang jatuh cinta itu pikirannya kacau sih aaarrggghhh _OAO" batin Kurapika tak karuan.

.

"I…iya, nanti akan segera kuungkapkan…"

"Hihi… good luck…"

"Oh ya… ayo bacakan lagi puisimu yang lain ^_^"

.

Kurapika bengong sesaat.

.

"Enngg… Tak adil rasanya, bagaimana jika kau juga membacakan salah satu puisimu barulah kubacakan puisiku yang lain…?" tuntut Kurapika sopan.

.

Alexandra tersenyum

.

"Hmm… baiklah… ^_^"

.

Alexandra memejamkan matanya, seperti mencoba mengingat, lalu menarik napas panjang dan menghela napasnya perlahan, lalu mulai berpuisi.

.

"Entah berapa lama lagi

Aku bersabar

Dalam kebodohan ini

.

Entah sampai kapan

Senyum pasrah

Terbentuk dari bibir ini

.

Akankah terwujud

Bayangan indah

Yang selalu muncul

Saat mata ini tertutup

.

Akankan terjawab

Semua gelisah dan resah

Yang selalu dirasakan

Oleh hati kecil ini"

.

Kemudian Alexandra tersenyum setelah membaca puisinya, menatap Kurapika dan menanyakan pendapatnya.

.

"Bagus… "

"Puisi yang bagus itu yang dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman saja menurutku "

"Pengalaman ya…?" gumam Kurapika.

.

Alexandra pun berdiri di depan balkoni dan menatap langit dan tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Kurapika hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dan berharap gadis itu memikirkan tentang dirinya.

.

"_Aku memang bodoh… dan sekarang aku malah mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Kurapika… Kenapa aku tidak bisa…? Aku dapat mengatakannya dengan mudah pada semua orang, tapi mengapa terasa sulit bila itu denganmu…?_" batin Alexandra lalu tersenyum lemah.

Kemudian gadis itu segera menatap Kurapika dengan senyumnya seperti biasa. Kurapika balas menatapnya.

.

"Muda dan jatuh cinta, berangan-angan dan merangkai kata-kata sampai akhirnya hanya takdir yang bisa menentukan akankah angan dan rangkaian kata itu berubah menjadi bahagia…" ungkap Alexandra puitis.

.

Kurapika menunduk malu, ya sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap, tapi ia tidak mau selamanya berharap, tidak ada waktu lagi, dalam seminggu ini, ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan menyiapkan hatinya untuk segala jawaban yang mungkin ia dengar nantinya.

.

"Aku tidur duluan ya… besok kita berempat kan mau pergi pagi-pagi ^_^ Selamat malam Kurapika…" pamit Alexandra…

"Malam…" balas Kurapika.

.

Kini gantian, Kurapika yang menatap langit dan berharap, besok, saat mereka pergi ke pulau buatan di tengah danau buatan milik keluarga Alexandra, Kurapika akan menyatakan perasaannya. Pada gadis pujaannya.

.

.

.

…**To Be Continued…**


	8. A Plan To Confess

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Cerita sebelumnya : Setelah perbincangan singkat mereka semalam, Kurapika memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan cintanya pada Alexandra besok di pulau tempat mereka mengadakan piknik nanti… Tekadnya sudah bulat! Akankah Kurapika berhasil mendapatkan cinta Alexandra… atau…**

**.**

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Chapter 7**

**A Plan To Confess**

.

Hari ini Kurapika, Yumi, Alexandra dan Anton, berlibur ke pulau pribadi milik keluarga Alexandra, pulau terpencil di wilayah Kaluga, di pulau itu hanya ada mereka berempat dan dua orang penjaga pulau. Kurapika mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Alexandra. Setelah sampai, mereka pun makan dan beristirahat di villa sederhana di pulau tersebut.

.

"Pulaunya tepat di tengah tengah danau ya :D waaahhh dari sini danaunya terlihat luas dan indah sekali :D jadi pengen berenang :D" kata Yumi semangat.

"Kita main kembang api saja malam ini!" seru Alexandra.

"o_o tapi aku ingin berenang…" kata Yumi sedikit memaksa.

.

**PLAK**

Kurapika memukul Yumi dengan selembar gulungan kertas.

.

"Memang kau pikir airnya tidak dingin? Aku tak mau mengurusimu kalau sakit tau!"

"Tapi aku mau berenang (*^*,)" kata Yumi kecewa.

"Hihi Yumi… airnya memang agak dingin lho, makanya aku mengajakmu main kembang api malam ini… Kita main kembang api saja yuk ^_^" bujuk Alexandra.

.

Yumi mendesah kecewa… Lalu tersenyum semangat.

.

"Baiklah… :D — Diam sesaat, Yumi menatap Kurapika, Alexandra dan Anton bergantian, lalu tertawa bahagia— "Ayo kita berenang sekarang!" seru Yumi dan lari keluar dengan semangatnya.

.

Kurapika : =o= "OI! Tunggu dulu! denger orang ngomong gak sih!" kata Kurapika dan segera mengejar Yumi dan menarik kerah kemeja Yumi.

.

Sreseeeettttt

.

Kurapika : sweatdrop +_+ "aaakk…"

Yumi : *meringis* O_O

.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH! KURAPIKAAAAA! BAKAAAAAA! Nani o shiteru yo AHO!" teriak Yumi tak karuan.

.

Kemeja Yumi robek dengan mudahnya karena Kurapika terlalu kuat mencengkram kemejanya saat mencoba menahannya untuk tidak berenang. Yumi dengan segera mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain-kain yang tersisa *aiiihhh exotiiss* (tapi tenang ada bra-nya kok :D)

.

Kurapika : Author gelo!

Author : kali aja ada yang ngebayanginnya… *sensor*

.

"Nozokanaide yo AHO!"

"Miteinai yo, hora hayaku, boku no shatsu o kiru yo!" kata Kurapika seraya melepaskan kemejanya dan menyerahkannya pada Yumi, lalu dengan segera megambil kaos di dalam tasnya.

.

Setelah itu mereka pun tidur karena kecapekan selama perjalanan tadi… Di kamar yang berbeda tentunya… :D… Malamnya, sekitar pukul tujuh mereka berkumpul di pinggir danau sambil barbeque dan main kembang api.

.

Kurapika menatap Yumi yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Nani o miteiru no ecchi?!"

"=_=|| ampun deh! Tadi tuh gak sengaja Yumi…"

"Hhh…" sungut Yumi lalu membuang muka.

"De… dousuru? Gue mesti ngapain nih biar lu maafin gue?"

"Bikinin jus sekarang!"

":p gampangan banget!"

"Arrrggghhhh!—**PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK**—Yumi menampar Kurapika bulak-balik sampai empat kali.

"HIIIIIIIHHHH AMPUN DAH! Lu tuh ngeselin banget sih!"

"Lagian lu duluan!"

"Becanda YUMI!"

"Becandanya gak lucu!"

"IIIIHHHH dasar lu cewek rese!"

"Dasar mesum!"

"HHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Yumi dan Kurapika cubit-cubitan pipi.

.

Dan pertengkaran berlanjut dari cubit-cubitan pipi, adu jempol sampai adu panco segala. Dan yang kalah mesti berlutut minta maaf. Tapi masalahnya gak ada yang kalah-kalah sehingga berantemnya terus-terusan dan mengakibatkan kerusakan benda-benda semacam gelas, piring

.

Alexandra,Anton : O^O =_=|||

.

"Hihihi… kalian lucu ya" tawa Alexandra bahagia.

.

Kurapika menatap Alexandra yang tertawa manis kearahnya dan Yumi yang sedang adu panco.

.

**DEG****—**

"_Nyeeesss…ampunnn tersiksa luar dalem gue!_"

.

**BRAK!**

.

"Yeeeiiii gue menang!"

.

Kurapika : =_=|| O^O "aaakkk…"

.

"_ampunnn… gegara ngeliat Alexandra tadi jadi lengah begini…ini lagi si Yumi makan apaan sih, padahal badannya kurus sexy begitu juga, +_+_" batin Kurapika kesal.

.

Yumi berdiri berkacak pinggang dan tertawa, sementara Kurapika berlutut dengan muka nyebelin di depannya.

.

"What are you waiting for? Hayaku! A-ya-ma-re!" kata Yumi sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

Kurapika : sweatdrop =_="||

"Hai… Hai… hhh… Yumi Amamiya…—

"Yes…?"

"Saya bersalah… maafin ya, sebagai gantinya, saya akan jadi suruhan anda selama satu malam ini, disuruh nyelem ampe gak muncul-muncul lagi ke permukaan pun gak pa-pa lah…" kata Kurapika pasrah.

.

Tapi tampaknya ungkapannya itu lebih karena dia sudah tidak sanggup memendam perasaannya pada Alexandra sampai-sampai bertengkar dengan Yumi yang biasanya akan membuatnya senang, tapi sekarang malah membuatnya menyerah dan tak berdaya.

Yumi menatap Kurapika bingung, ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kali ini terlihat semakin jelas. Malamnya, begitu semua sudah tidur, Kurapika duduk di beranda sambil memegang buku puisi Yumi.

.

"Ketika seutas rasa

Putus dan tersimpan begitu saja

Tak tersampaikan, juga tak terlupakan

Ketika kuinginkan seikat hubungan

.

Namun benang ini tak cukup kuat

Menahan cinta kita berdua

Yang berjalan di arah yang berbeda

Pesan cinta ini kutulis untukmu

Namun tak kan pernah terbaca"

.

Begitulah puisi baru Kurapika yang tercatat di halaman terakhir di buku puisi Yumi, setidaknya, itulah yang terbaca oleh Yumi saat ia mengintip dari belakang sahabatnya yang duduk terdiam dengan buku puisinya terbuka ditangannya.

.

"Kirim dong! biar bisa di baca!" kata Yumi memecah lamunan Kurapika.

.

Kurapika kaget dan menoleh kebelakang.

.

"Dari kapan lu disitu? =_="

"Jadi… Alexandra ya…? Dia kan yang lu maksud di puisi lu itu…?"

.

Kurapika cuma diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain. Yumi segera mengambil buku puisinya dari tangan Kurapika dan duduk di depan Kurapika seraya menyuguhkan segelas coklat panas.

.

"Alexandra kan…?" tanya Yumi sekali lagi.

"Bisa diem gak sih?!" bentak Kurapika.

.

Yumi tersentak melihat reaksi Kurapika. Lalu ia membalas Kurapika dengan marahnya yang sebenarnya dan selalu bermaksud membuat Kurapika keluar dari masalah yang ia hadapi.

.

"Kenapa jadi ngebentak? Kalo memang lu gak mau ngasih tau gue juga gak pa-pa… Toh lu selalu menyelesaikan masalah lu sendiri, selalu menyimpan masalah lu sendiri dan susah banget cerita ke gue… Yang jelas, gue bete aja ngeliat lu kayak cacing beku gitu…" kata Yumi menasehati.

"=_= gue di referensiin sebagai cacing beku?" tanya Kurapika kesal.

"Memang kayak cacing beku kok, pasrah dan gak bisa ngapa-ngapain… Kenapa sih…— Yumi tak melanjutkan omongannya, kata-kata selanjutnya tertahan di ujung lidahnya, dan ia pun mengalihkan cepat kata-kata tersebut menjadi kalimat lain— "Kenapa sih lu gak bilang aja?, swear gue bete ngeliat lu kayak gitu… Biasanya lu tenang dan bersemangat, tapi sekarang… Hhh… jatuh cinta itu bermacam-macam rupanya ya…?" tanya Yumi diakhiri senyum.

.

Kurapika diam lagi dan meraih gelasnya lalu meminum sedikit demi sedikit coklat panas yang disuguhkan Yumi. Ia melirik Yumi yang ia pikir sedang menatapnya, tapi ternyata ia malah mendapati sahabatnya sedang membaca salah satu puisi di buku tersebut, Kurapika terkejut, ini pertama kalinya ia lihat Yumi bermata 'kosong' seperti itu. Kurapika mencondongkan tubuhnya mencoba ikut membaca. Tapi tiba-tiba Yumi menatapnya, Kurapika terkejut lagi, wajah Yumi dengan wajahnya berada dekat sekali, mata Yumi… Mata ungu yang besar dan selalu terlihat ceria itu tak ada disana… Mata ungu itu begitu redup sekarang, wajah Yumi yang sepucat salju dan bibir mungilnya terlihat benar-benar berbeda. Sebegitu khawatirnyakah Yumi melihat sahabatnya tidak bersemangat…? Padahal Kurapika tak pernah mengharapkan Yumi mengkhawatirkannya sebegitu banyak, tapi ternyata sahabatnya memang yang paling mengerti dirinya, sampai bisa ikut merasakan sedihnya. Kurapika ingin memecah kesunyian, namun…

.

"I don't like to see you like this… I want to see you the way I always see you…" kata Yumi.

"Sorry…" balas Kurapika.

"Hmm…—Yumi tersenyum—"I'll help you , ayo kita rencanakan first confessionnya ^_^"

.

Kurapika menatap Yumi yang tersenyum cerah… Yumi balas menatapnya tenang… Kurapika pun merasa sedikit lebih baik, dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

.

'Arigatou… Yumi…" kata Kurapika di akhiri senyum.

.

.

.

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Kyaaa minna, stay tune ya… chapter delapan is coming! Oh ya… maaf ya kalau bahasa jepangnya ada yang salah *masih belajar* hehe :D**


	9. A Journey To The Past

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Cerita sebelumnya : Hari itu, Kurapika gagal mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Alexandra, sehingga ia bertingkah menyebalkan dan lebih 'tidak biasa' dari biasanya. Di luar dugaan Kurapika, ternyata Yumi sudah menyadari perasaan Kurapika untuk Alexandra dan bermaksud membantunya. Berhasilkah Kurapika kali ini… **

**.**

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Chapter 8**

**A Journey To The Past**

.

.

"Kau serius mau kesana…? Kupikir kau takut dengan hal-hal semacam ini…—kata Kurapika seraya meraih dan menggenggam lembut tangan Alexandra—"hati-hati Adi, nanti kau jatuh, perahunya nyeremin juga sih…" lanjut Kurapika lalu mulai mendayung.

.

"Aku tidak takut kok! Sedari dulu aku selalu ingin kesana, tapi ayah melarangku dan menasehatiku agar tak pergi kesana, ia melarangku setiap saat, bahkan saat aku ingin pergi kesekolah dia malah menasehatiku hal yang sama… Sampai-sampai aku lupa akan keinginanku kesana, aku selalu berpikir mungkin ayah tidak ingin aku sedih jika aku melihat makam ibu lagi disana…" ungkap Alexandra.

.

Kurapika berhenti mendayung sementara, menatap Alexandra yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Lalu Kurapika mulai mendayung lagi.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau soal ibumu…" kata Kurapika.

"Hihi… tidak apa-apa… Aku memang jarang menceritakannya, untung Yumi menanyakan mengenai tempat ini jadi aku ingat lagi deh kalau waktu kecil dulu aku selalu ingin pergi kesana lagi."

.

Kurapika hanya diam dan terus mendayung, suasana masih sedikit gelap, matahari masih bersembunyi dan belum benar-benar menampakkan sinarnya, disekitar danau banyak kunang-kunang dan terkadang ikan-ikan melompat di sekitar perahu. Kurapika mengingat lagi detail-detail yang ia dan Yumi rencanakan sebelumnya.

.

**PLAK **

Yumi memukul Kurapika dengan buku puisinya.

"Kita tuh harus membuatmu dan Adi berdua saja!" bisik Yumi agak kesal.

"Ma… maaf o_o"

"Hmm…—Yumi berpikir— "Kurasa aku harus membuat Anton dan dua orang penjaga pulau itu pergi sementara ke main island… Tapi bagaimana ya, yang jelas kalian harus berdua, dan gue harus jaga-jaga supaya si Anton gak curiga."

"Anton gak akan curiga kok… udah to the point aja…" bujuk Kurapika yang sedikit ngeri dengan rencana Yumi yang belum dia ketahui.

"Isshh… kenapa lu jadi tiba-tiba bego dan penakut gini sih? Udah dengerin, serahin dan ikutin omongan gue aja… Okay...?"

"Okay…"

.

Yumi mengusap-ngusap dagunya tanda berpikir.

.

"Hmm… planning gue tuh—

"Hmm… planning gue tuh—

.

Yumi : sweatdrop =_=|| "Lu ngapain ngikutin omongan gue?"

"Kan kata lu tadi gue suruh ngikutin omongan lu…" jawab Kurapika polos.

"=_= yah ampun dia jadi bego beneran! Diem dulu, dengerin gue."

.

Yumi pun mulai menjelaskan rencananya dan terkadang diam berpikir lalu merubah rencananya dan sebagainya. Akhirnya Yumi pun memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sedikit lebih extream dari rencana sebelumnya.

.

"Ahh! Udahlah, gue kasih obat tidur aja itu si Anton sama dua penjaga pulau itu" sungut Yumi pelan-pelan.

"O_O di kasih obat tidur, ntar kalo ntu orang pada OD gimana?"

"=_= enak aja, gue dokter kali, gue tau dosisnya :p"

"O_O gue takut…"

"Udah serahin ke gue…"

.

Dan Yumi mulai menjelaskan…

.

**~~~~~~~ Present**

**.**

"Dingin…" kata Kurapika sembari tak henti mendayung

"Iya, lumayan…" balas Alexandra.

.

**~~~~~~~~ A Night before**

**.**

"Jadi nanti, aku akan membuatmu pergi berdua saja dengan Alexandra… tapi kemana ya…? Yah kalaupun kau tak bisa pergi ke tempat dimana kalian bisa berduaan saja, toh aku akan tetap memberi obat tidur pada Anton dan para penjaga…" jelas Yumi.

.

**Petang pukul tujuh**

.

"Alexandra… aku ingin naik perahu mengelilingi pulau ini deh malam ini :D kita uji nyali :D" ujar Yumi bersemangat.

"nona Yumi selalu bersemangat dan berani ya…" puji Anton.

"Hehem… Yumi memang berani haha!" seru Yumi.

.

Alexandra nampak berpikir…

.

"Boleh saja " jawab Alexandra tersenyum.

.

Lalu Yumi membentuk dan menggabungkan jarinya seperti sedang membidik, dan melihat ke sekitar mencoba mencari spot terbaik untuk rencananya malam ini… Tiba-tiba ia melihat pulau kecil disebelah selatan berlawanan arah dengan main island dan pulau mereka bermalam.

Lalu Yumi dengan semangatnya berseru dan menunjuk pulau tersebut.

.

"Disana!" seru Yumi.

.

Semuanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang ditunjuk Yumi

.

"Pulau itu! Aku dan Anton akan berangkat duluan ke sana :D harus sama orang yang gak dikenal baik biar tambah berasa seremnya!"

"Haahhh? Tapi… :o" sanggah Alexandra.

.

Yumi menyeringai iseng.

.

"Adi takut yaaaa? :D hehe…" goda Yumi.

"Tidak! Okay aku terima tantangan mu Tapi hati-hati ya, tempat itu sudah lama tidak dikunjungi… Karena tempat itu adalah makam keluarga " kata Alexandra tenang seperti biasanya.

.

Yumi ternganga kaget, Kurapika menatapnya serius mengisyaratkan agar Yumi tidak menindaklanjuti rencananya. Tapi Yumi malah tersenyum nakal, lalu menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya.

.

"Malah tambah seru :D"

.

Kurapika menatap Yumi serius

.

"Kore wa boku no deban yo! Kimi no deban janai!" kata Kurapika dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Alexandra dan Anton.

"Wakatta, wakatta… leave it to me ;)"

.

Kurapika cuma bisa mendesah pasrah…

.

**~~~~~~~ Present**

**.**

"Sudah lama sekali semenjak ibu meninggal, mungkin 10 tahun yang lalu…" kata Alexandra tersenyum lemah.

.

Kurapika memperhatikan Alexandra yang sedang menyelupkan jemari rampingnya ke air dan sesekali memainkannya sehingga menimbulkan gemericik air yang dingin tersebut. Kulitnya yang seputih susu melebur indah dengan warna lentera jingga di dekatnya, jantung Kurapika berdetak cepat namun tenang.

.

"Kimi o aishiteru…" ungkap Kurapika.

"Hmm…?" balas Alexandra sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya dari air.

.

Kurapika menggeleng ringan dan mendayung sedikit lebih cepat. Alexandra menatapnya bingung, lalu mulai mengajaknya berbicara.

.

"Engkau lelaki yang baik Kurapika… Juga sahabat yang baik, kuyakin Yumi akan menerima cintamu " kata Alexandra yang tak tau sama sekali mengenai perasaan Kurapika.

.

Kurapika mendesahkan tawa kecil…

.

"Bukan… bukan Yumi…" kata Kurapika meyakinkan.

"Aku sering mendengarmu mendesah lalu mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, apa artinya…?"

.

Kurapika menatap Alexandra dan berhenti mendayung, bibirnya terasa begitu dingin, bisa ia lihat jelas hembusan setiap nafasnya saat ia berbicara.

.

"Artinya adalah…—

.

**~~~~~~~ A Night Before.**

**.**

"Nah semuanya ini, coklat panasnya ^_^" suguh Yumi. "Maaf sedikit lama, aku membuatkan untuk para penjaga juga tadi ^_^, nah ini untuk Anton, Kurapika dan Adi…"

"Untukmu mana?" tanya Alexandra.

"Sudah kuhabiskan duluan hehe…" cengir Yumi.

.

Yang lain pun tertawa kecil… Dan tepat setelah Anton menghabiskan coklat panasnya, Yumi menarik lengan Anton dan mengajaknya ke perahu, Yumi berjalan sedikit cepat dengan semangat seperti biasa, walau sebenarnya ia akan segera membawa Anton ke belakang villa dan membuatnya tak tersadar disana… Tentunya dengan bantuan coklat panas berisi dosis obat tidur tadi dan sedikit pukulan di tengkuk Anton supaya cowok itu tak sadarkan diri.

.

"Oooppsss… gomenasai Anton-san… hehe…" bisik Yumi.

.

Ia pun segera menyembunyikan Anton dan para penjaga yang tak sadarkan diri di gudang belakang.

.

"Waahhh pulang dari sini gue mau coba karir di kepolisian ahahahahaha… jodan" gumamnya riang.

.

Lalu Yumi, menjejalkan beberapa boneka jerami yang sudah ia buat diam-diam sebelumnya ke dalam perahu sehingga terlihat seakan-akan ia dan Anton duduk disana, lengkap dengan lentera bahkan mantel bulu serta topi babushka yang ia beli kemarin. Setelah itu ia mengaitkan cepat tali-tali yang telah ia rangkai sebelumnya agar boneka-boneka jerami itu terlihat mendayung, lalu ia berlari agak jauh bersembunyi di semak-semak di arah barat pulau dan pelan-pelan menarik tali tersebut dan berseru riang sambil mengatur suara seruannya agar terdengar seakan-akan ia berada di perahu.

.

"Whooaaa… samui degozaru!" serunya dibuat-buat.

.

Kurapika pun segera menyadari seruan Yumi tersebut sebagai sinyal bahwa ia harus segera mengajak Alexandra menuju perahu mereka. Dengan gugup ia mengajak Alexandra yang terlihat bersemangat namun sedikit cemas, entah karena dingin atau takut karena mereka akan menuju ke pulau yang isinya hanya makam tersebut.

.

"Wah… kok Yumi dan Anton udah gak kelihatan ya…?" tanya Alexandra.

"Tenang, mungkin si Yumi rese itu mendayung terlalu cepat, biasalah cewek yang gak bisa diem itu emang paling semangat sama yang judulnya 'menguji' nyali" kata Kurapika gugup.

"Yumi yang mendayung…?" tanya Alexandra bingung.

.

Kurapika hanya tertawa sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dayung.

.

"Ya… kurasa dia tak akan melewati kesempatan ini sampai-sampai tak mengizinkan Anton untuk mendayung. Ku jamin saat sampai disana ia akan berlari dan meninggalkan Anton sendirian dengan segera, bukan karena dia ingin mengerjai Anton, tapi karena dia memang bertujuan untuk menguji nyalinya sendiri yang tampaknya sih malah lebih menakutkan daripada hantu, jika hantu ada." jelas Kurapika.

"Hihihi… kasihan Anton, nanti dia akan kebingungan mencari Yumi yang bersembunyi… Anton kan tidak suka sendirian, walau dia bukan penakut." kata Alexandra diawali tawa.

.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

**~~~~~~~ Present**

**.**

"Aku sering mendengarmu mendesah lalu mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, apa artinya…?"

.

Kurapika menatap Alexandra dan berhenti mendayung, bibirnya terasa begitu dingin, bisa ia lihat jelas hembusan setiap nafasnya saat ia berbicara.

.

"Artinya adalah…—

.

.

.

… **to be continued …**

**stay tune!**


	10. Arrive at the History of Our Past

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Cerita sebelumnya : Kurapika akhirnya berhasil berdua saja dengan Alexandra atas bantuan Yumi, sekarang mereka menuju pulau kecil tersebut yang isinya hanya makam-makam keluarga dan kerabat Alexandra terdahulu. Kurapika akan mengatakannya, sekarang! tidak ada waktu lagi!**

**.**

**.**

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Chapter 9**

**Arrive at the History of Our Past**

.

.

"Artinya…" kata Kurapika.

.

Alexandra menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya seperti biasa.

.

"Artinya…— Kurapika terbata-bata dan sedikit ragu, Alexandra terus menatapnya penasaran— Aku mencintaimu…" kata Kurapika pada akhirnya.

.

Ritme jantungnya mulai berubah kacau seakan-akan musik opera menegangkan yang sering ia dapati di film. Mata Alexandra terbelalak kaget. Lalu bibir gadis itu mulai terbuka…

.

"Ah… benar kan, kau mencintai Yumi ^_^ Nanti disana ungkapkan padanya :D pasti Yumi akan senang sekali…"

.

Kurapika bingung dan membisu…

.

"Bukan… bukan Yumi— Kurapika menegaskan, Alexandra menatap Kurapika dengan sedikit lebih serius namun tetap lembut dan Kurapika melanjutkan ungkapannya— "Gadis itu… adalah kau… Adi…" ungkap Kurapika.

.

Kini Alexandra jauh lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya, ia tak percaya Kurapika mencintainya… Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa Kurapika mencintainya… Alexandra menutup mulutnya dengan ujung jemari-jemari mungilnya.

.

"Tak mungkin… aku tak percaya ini…" kata Alexandra.

"Ya… puisi-puisi itu untukmu Alexandra…"

.

Alexandra masih mencoba untuk mengembalikan sadarnya yang sedang ragu-ragu meninggalkan dirinya. Kurapika menarik nafasnya. Ia berdiri dan membuang dayungnya ketika ia berada sekitar 5 meter dari tempat melabuhkan perahu di pulau yang mereka tuju. Alexandra masih diam dan terlihat mulai cemas. Di benak Kurapika mulai terngiang beberapa penggalan lirik lagu I Can't Figth This Feeling.

.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_what started out as friendship has grown stronger _

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show…_

_._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore _

_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship in to the shore _

_And throw away the oars forever_

_._

_Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore…_

_._

Dan perahu mereka pun berlabuh dengan pelan di pinggir pulau, namun mereka tidak turun dari perahu, Kurapika menatap Alexandra yang masih tak percaya melihatnya… Kurapika akan mengatakannya sekarang.

.

"Sebuah perasaan yang baru

Kurasakan perasaan yang indah

Bergelora tiada henti

Menghasilkan berjuta fantasi

.

Saat mata tertutup

Dan muncullah berbagai khayalan

Berputar dan berganti

Dalam pikiran ini

.

Hatiku terasa nyaman

Ingin kuteriakkan

Betapa aku… Begitu bahagia!

Aku sadar…

.

Oh… aku telah sadar

Kau telah membangkitkan kembali

Api jiwaku yang telah redup

Wahai malaikatku

Aku mencintaimu…"

.

Alexandra berlari ke dalam pulau setelah mendengar puisi Kurapika, Kurapika pun mengejarnya.

.

"Katakanlah…

Dengan murni dan indah

Apa jawabnya…  
Atas rasa yang telah membawaku

Ke dunia penuh bahagia…— kata Kurapika menantikan jawaban Alexandra.

.

Gadis itu sedikit terisak dan segera menatap Kurapika, lalu perlahan membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab ungkapan cinta Kurapika.

.

"Kejarlah cintaku jika kau bisa  
Hati ini telah dimiliki

Apa aku harus menerimamu…

Membandingkan cinta tulusmu dengan cintaku untuknya…?" tanya Alexandra.

.

Kurapika terkejut, Alexandra telah menyukai pria lain… Namun dari jawabannya, sepertinya ia belum sempat mengutarakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang ia cintai. Kurapika menatapnya dan segera meraih kedua tangan Alexandra, gadis itu mencoba melepaskan diri… Mereka terus menerus mencoba menahan dan mencoba melepaskan diri, mereka melangkah tak tentu arah sampai tersandung dan terguling dan terhenti di depan sebuah makam… Kusam di lilit beberapa duri mawar yang telah berubah coklat bahkan hampir hitam karena sudah kering dan tua. Kurapika merobek lilitan tersebut dan membaca nama yang tertulis, Alexandra bangkit dan turut terkejut ketika membaca nama yang tertulis di batu nisan tersebut. Tanganya masih terggenggam oleh tangan Kurapika… Mereka pun secara bersamaan mengucapkan nama di batu nisan tersebut…

.

"Curapica Nikolaevna Lanskaya…"

.

Kurapika bingung, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tiba-tiba mengerti tulisan rusia tersebut. Lalu Alexandra melanjutkan membaca tulisan di bawahnya, ia menyingkirkan lilitan duri mawar di bawah tangan Kurapika yang masih menempel di batu nisan.

.

"Tidurlah dalam damai, putri cantik yang sendiri menunggu cintanya, biar surga yang akan menyatukanmu dengannya…"

.

Saat Alexandra selesai membaca tulisan tersebut, tiba-tiba di kepalanya secara mistis berputar cepat dan indah buih buih dan suara suara memori mengenai kehidupan Curapica dan Chrollo. Dan begitu juga di kepala Kurapika.

.

Dalam pikiran mereka terbayang seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru indah menatap ke laut dan ditemani langit senja yang membawa kesan kesepian.

Lalu terlihat ketika gadis itu menangis tanpa menitikan air matanya ketika membaca buku di kursi goyang di teras belakang rumahnya yang tersambung dengan bibir pantai, lalu gadis itu akan menatap jauh ke horizon didepan memperhatikn matahari yang perlahan menuju peraduannya, langit senja yang terlukis indah dalam warna jingga dan nila lembut serta gemericik air yang menerpa karang, desisan daun kelapa yang bergesekan serta burung camar yang gelisah. Semuanya tercampur indah menghasilkan simfoni yang begitu melukiskan perasaan sang gadis… Dan ia pun bersenandung ringan dan lemah, sambil tak hentinya mendengarkan simfoni alam tersebut, seakan alam sekitarnya mengiri musik untuk nyanyiannya…

.

_Are you going to scarborough fair_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine…_

_._

_Time to make me _

_A cambric shirt_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Without no seam nor needlework_

_Then he'll be _

_A true love of mine_

_._

_Time to find me_

_An acre of land_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Between the salt water and the seastrand_

_Then he'll be_

_A true love of mine_

_._

_Are you going to scarborough fair_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Remember me to one who lives there_

_He once was_

_A true love of mine…_

_._

Lalu gadis itu berbicara, membaca sebuah puisi saat malam penuh bintang dan awan gelap perlahan-lahan beranjak meninggalkan bulan untuk menunjukkan cahayanya

.

Aku berayun disenja hari

Menatap sang surya menuju peraduannya

Aku tersenyum

Berangan akan masa depan

Menunggu mati

.

Terkisah sebuah cinta

Yang membuatku menangis

Seorang pemuda

Yang tak dapat kumiliki

.

Di tanah yang jauh nan sunyi

Dengan rerumputan yang menari

Aku berdiri terdiam sepi

Terdiam mengenang mimpi

.

Yang kunanti ialah mati

Meninggalkan hidup ini

Berkelana tanpa pasti

Menunggumu

Yang kan jadi milikku

Di kehidupan yang lain"

.

"Puisi yang kubuat sebelum aku berangkat ke rusia…" gumam Kurapika pelan.

Lalu di pagi yang sejuk, gadis itu akan melukis banyak lukisan yang isinya selalu mengenai pria yang ia cintai, wajahnya, senyumnya, tawanya, amarahnya, mata mutiara hitamnya, kulit pucatnya, semua terlukis indah dan jelas. Tapi saat malam ia akan mengeluarkan semua lukisan itu dan menaruhnya di perapian dan gadis itu akan menangis menyaksikan lukisan-lukisan tersebut terbakar. Sampai pada suatu malam ia terbaring lemah di ranjangnya, mawar putih berserakan di seluruh kamar dan ranjangnya, ia mengenakan gaun putih indah dan membawa bouqet mawar merah dan melipat kedua tangannya yang menggenggam bouqet mawar merah di bawah dadanya, lalu memaksakan dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

.

"Kita begitu dekat

Tapi juga begitu jauh

.

Kita begitu sama

Tapi juga sangat berbeda

.

Aku mencintaimu

Tapi kau tidak…"

.

Dan di akhir, dalam pikiran Kurapika dan Alexandra saat sekian banyak buih memori mulai pecah, dan suara yang mengalun indah perlahan melolong menjerit kesakitan terdengar suara terakhir gadis itu, serta beberapa wajah jelas pemuda yang dicintai gadis itu…

.

"Aku akan mencarimu,

meski harus menderita

ribuan tahun

dan aku akan

membuatmu mencintaiku…

Itu sumpahku…"

.

Akhirnya, seluruh buih pun pecah dalam pikir mereka, seluruh lolongan jeritan kesakitan itu berhenti. Seketika itulah Kurapika dan Alexandra memahami kehidupan mereka terdahulu. Semua derita yang masing-masing mereka rasakan. Derita menanggung dendam orang yang dicintai, derita menunggu harap yang tak jua menghampiri ketika mati. Dan akhirnya Alexandra melepaskan genggaman tangan Kurapika, sedangkan cowok itu berusaha kembali meraih tangannya.

.

"Aku telah menemukanmu kembali… aku tak peduli dengan wujud kita saat ini, cintaku untukmu tak pernah mati… Kumohon, terimalah cintaku kini… Izinkanku memenuhi sumpahku…" kata Kurapika menatap Alexandra.

.

Alexandra balas menatap pemuda itu dengan sedikit air mata di sela-sela kedua mata indahnya. Ia mulai terisak kini sambil tak hentinya menatap sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Kurapika tersenyum menatap Alexandra penuh harap juga keyakinan.

.

"Tidak…" jawab Alexandra lemah.

.

Kurapika terkejut

.

"Apa maksudmu tidak…?"

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu Kurapika…"

"Tapi kau sudah lihat sendiri, masa lalu kita, aku mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu… Apalagi yang kau khawatirkan sekarang, kita akhirnya bisa bersama…"

"Aku mencintai pria pilihanku… Aku tak bisa mencintaimu…"

"Tapi…—

"Aku tidak peduli! Rasaku padamu tak berubah Kurapika, meski kita telah terlahir puluhan kali didunia ini, kau sahabatku dan aku mencintaimu sebagai sahabatku… Aku telah memilih, hatiku sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain…"

.

Kurapika menatap Alexandra tak percaya.

.

"Kenapa…? Aku telah menunggu sekian lama untuk mendapatkan cintamu, kenapa kau membuangku lagi kini…? Meski raga kita telah berbeda, aku tak peduli Alexandra… Ku mohon jangan membuangku lagi… Jangan biarkan aku memikul rasa ini lagi…" kata Kurapika berlutut memohon di hadapan Alexandra.

.

Gadis itu menangis lebih keras… Hatinya terasa begitu perih, terlalu perih sehingga ia tersungkur kedalam pelukan Kurapika.

.

"Kumohon hentikan… Aku tak mau lagi menanggung dendam cinta mu dalam hatiku Kurapika, hentikan… hentikan… HENTIKAN!"

.

Alexandra melepaskan pelukan Kurapika yang juga menangis sekarang, Alexandra menjauh dari Kurapika. Ia menangis, ia tak ingin lagi melihat sahabatnya menanggung cinta tak terbalas itu lebih lama lagi dan ia pun tak lagi kuat menahan dendam cinta sahabatnya dalam hatinya.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Alexandra… ku mohon…" tangis Kurapika.

"Tidak… kau telah begitu lama mencintaiku, hentikan itu! Jangan mencintaiku lagi!"

"Aku telah menemukanmu… ku mohon…"

"Tidak! Mengertilah bahwa kita tak akan pernah bisa bersama, jangan buang waktumu menungguku mencintaimu di kehidupan yang lain, kita hanya akan merasakan takdir yang sama di dalam tubuh yang berbeda. Hentikan! Jangan sia-sia kan seluruh hidupmu, pergilah mencari cinta yang baru…!" rintih Alexandra.

.

Kurapika jatuh lagi, kedua tangannya meremas dedaunan gugur dan tanah yang sedikit basah. Pemuda itu menangis meratapi takdirnya, menangis menyadari semua yang ia tunggu sia-sia, menangis untuk melepas seluruh rasanya, menangis mencoba menemukan semua yang baru, menangisi rasa cinta yang ia mungkin terima jika saja ia tidak egois sehingga begitu mudahnya bersumpah diatas takdir yang tak bisa dirubah… Hatinya mungkin tak akan menerima kenyataan ini dengan mudah, tapi kini ia sudah tak memiliki jalan lain selain tersadar dan mulai berhenti mencintai Chrollo atau dalam kehidupan ini Alexandra…

.

Dan mereka pun dalam canggung dan hati yang masih terasa perih dan berat, meninggalkan pulau tersebut dan mencoba bertingkah seakan semuanya normal, namun, sejak hari itu, tak akan ada yang tetap sama. Setiap dayungan serasa irisan yang memisahkan dan meninggalkan perlahan memori pahit masa lalu mereka.

.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_in silence moment_

_imagining you here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_in silence whisper_

_silence tears_

_._

Ketika Kurapika dan Alexandra kembali, hari sudah pagi, Anton sudah sadarkan diri dan tampaknya tidak ingat bahwa ia dipukul hingga pingsan oleh Yumi, yang ia ingat ia terjatuh di danau dan terpaksa diseret kembali oleh Yumi ke villa, sementara itu ia berpikir Alexandra dan Kurapika tersesat sehingga membutuhkan waktu hingga pagi untuk kembali. Yumi bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi Kurapika hanya diam… Terus menerus diam… Hari demi hari pun berlalu ringan, walau terasa amat berat bagi Alexandra dan Kurapika. Hingga hari dimana mereka berpisah, dan Kurapika serta Yumi kembali ke inggris. Namun ribuan tanya masih tersisa dibenak Yumi, karena sahabatnya tak sedikitpun berbicara… Kapan…?

.

.

.

…**to be continued…**

**yosh… sedikit lagi :D chapter terakhir, special tanpa ringkasan cerita sebelumnya.**


	11. New Future

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**Last Chapter**

**New Future**

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di inggris, Kurapika masih diam seribu bahasa, hanya mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat sederhana seperti selamat malam atau selamat makan dan kalimat tak berarti banyak lainnya. Ia tau Yumi ingin mendengar ceritanya tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi ia belum mampu mengatakannya kembali, ingin secepatnya mencurahkan sedihnya pada Yumi, namun Kurapika masih belum kuat. Yumi tak memungkiri ia tak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, yang ia tau hanya sahabatnya mungkin tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia harapkan, tapi tak pernah ia pikirkan bahwa Kurapika akan menjadi diam seperti ini. Namun Yumi tak mau memaksa sahabatnya.

.

"Because your happiness is also my happiness…" gumam Yumi.

.

Ini malam kedua setelah mereka kembali dari rusia, besok mereka akan mulai bekerja seperti biasa. Memang tak nyaman karena suasana canggung yang mereka bawa saat pulang dari rusia masih berdiam disekitar mereka… Tapi Yumi sama sekali tak keberatan dan sekali lagi meyakinkan bahwa kebahagiaan Kurapika, kesedihan Kurapika adalah miliknya juga.

.

Seminggu kemudian, malam hari menjelang hari sabtu. Malam sebelum malam natal.

Yumi menatap malas kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dari balkoni kamar apartemennya di lantai 16, ia pun menoleh ke balkoni beberapa meter disebelahnya, balkoni kamar apartemen Kurapika. Sedikit-sedikit cahaya kemerlapan kota mengalihkan pikiran Yumi, dan ia pun mengambil kameranya untuk mengabadikan beberapa objek. Ketika sedang sibuk memotret, bel apartemennya pun berbunyi… Yumi menyahut dan membuka pintu apartemennya, tamu tak diduga… Kurapika, setelah mengunci diri beberapa hari lalu setiap pulang kerja akhirnya ia mengunjungi Yumi, padahal sebelumnya ketika Yumi berkunjung pun Kurapika pura-pura sudah tidur.

"Silakan masuk ^_^" sambut Yumi ceria, mencoba menutupi rasa penasarannya.

.

Ia tak akan memulai berbicara, hanya menunggu Kurapika yang mulai berbicara. Yumi menyuguhkan secangkir teh dan cheese cake kesukaan Kurapika yang kebetulan ia beli tadi sore sepulang dari rumah sakit. Setelah beberapa saat, Kurapika pun beranjak untuk duduk di bangku di balkoni. Yumi mengikuti sambil melahap sedikit demi sedikit coklat di tangannya. Dan akhirnya Kurapika angkat bicara, ia memohon Yumi untuk mempercayai semua yang akan diceritakannya sebelum ia mulai bercerita. Yumi mengangguk pasti. Dan Kurapika pun menuturkan semua yang terjadi kepada Yumi, sementara Yumi mendengarkan dengan sabar dan bereaksi terkejut di beberapa bagian saat Kurapika bercerita, lalu sesaat Yumi menggenggam tangan Kurapika sambil terus mendengarkan sahabatnya bercerita dan akhirnya Kurapika menangis lemah dipundak Yumi. Memang rumit dan tampak mengada-ngada, namun Yumi mempercayai sahabatnya sepenuhnya.

.

"Pinjam dulu ya pundakmu…" kata Kurapika terisak.

"Ya…" jawab Yumi singkat.

.

Yumi menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Kurapika, tangannya mengusap lembut punggung sahabatnya sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam tanya Kurapika. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai Kurapika berhenti menangis.

.

"Kore wa hajimete da yo… I see you crying like this… Haha, gue gak nyangka lu bisa nangis juga…" ujar Yumi.

"Hiks… sialan lu…" balas Kurapika, lalu menangis lagi.

.

Yumi kini memeluk Kurapika untuk menenangkannya… Sejuknya angin malam dan wangi bunga lilac yang ia taruh di pot di ujung balkoni, mulai membuainya… Sebuah lagu akan perasaannya mengalun indah di benaknya.

.

.

.

_Together hand in hand_

_we walk through evening gloom_

_long shadows on the pavement_

_cast from the sunset sky_

_if only this would last_

_until the end of time_

_and if this is forever_

_I swear that I could cry_

_._

_The northern wind starts to blow_

_and the smell of winter in the air_

_as we take each step upon the ground_

_the season of love_

_grows near_

_._

_We could share the very first_

_snowflowers of the year_

_in your arms where I belong_

_watch as the city turn from grey to white_

_and the day turn in to night_

_._

_Love that floats like wayward clouds, that's not what we're about_

_Sure and strong is my love for you_

_And it comes from the bottom of my heart_

_._

_If there comes a time when you have lost your way_

_I'll turn myself into a star to guide you through_

_If ever you find tears upon your face_

_I will be there, always be there for you_

_._

_We could share the very first snowflowers of the year_

_In your arms where I belong_

_Watch as the city turns from grey to white_

_The day turns into night_

_._

_Love that floats like wayward clouds, that's not what we're about_

_Sure and strong is my love for you_

_The city turns from grey to white_

_The day turns into night_

_._

_We could share the very first snowflowers of the year_

_In your arms where I belong_

_._

_Cold winds from the North blow_

_The sky casts its last glow_

_But you and I are standing strong_

_._

Dan tepat ketika penggalan lirik lagu snowflower berhenti mengalun dalam benak Yumi… Salju pertama bulan desember turun. Yumi berseru ceria dan berputar-putar seakan-akan salju akan terbang dan turun ke arahnya. Kurapika menghapus air matanya dan ikut tersenyum senang melihat Yumi yang ceria.

.

"Dasar… lu tuh gak bisa sedih ya…?" tanya Kurapika masih sedikit terisak.

"Bisa kok ^_^" kata Yumi.

"Kapan… kapan lu bisa sedih…?" ejek Kurapika iseng.

.

Yumi tertawa bahagia, dan mencoba menyentuh snowflake yang turun perlahan. Lalu ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kurapika. Tersenyum tulus dan cerita seperti biasanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika.

.

"Whenever you sad… I'm sad…" kata Yumi ringan.

.

Kurapika tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalkoni sambil menatap salju yang berjatuhan. Yumi mengikutinya tepat disebelahnya, sesekali Kurapika melirik sahabatnya yang tersenyum ceria dengan matanya ungu indahnya yang serasi dengan bunga lilac disebelahnya. Lalu Kurapika menatap lagi keindahan langit malam dan salju yang berjatuhan dengan anggunnya dari langit. Dan…

.

"Kurapika…" panggil Yumi.

"Ya…?" sahut Kurapika lalu menoleh

.

Hening…

…Diam

.

Lalu Yumi membuat jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Kurapika dan membisikkan "I Love You"

Kurapika tampak sedikit terkejut… Jantungnya mulai berdetak tenang, detak jantung gelisah yang ia rasakan sedari pulang dari rusia waktu itu perlahan lenyap. Kurapika menatap wajah Yumi yang belum menjauh dari wajahnya setelah menyudahi ciuman itu. Ia ingin berbicara, tapi Yumi mendahuluinya, masih dengan wajah cerianya.

.

"Kau tak perlu membalas perasaanku… Aku tidak seperti kau di kehidupanmua yang lalu, bagiku, jika orang yang kucintai bahagia, maka aku bahagia, dan jika ia sedih, maka aku sedih… Sesimple itu, memang terlihat tak berkesan, namun aku tak pernah mau seseorang menderita hanya karena aku mencintainya. Jadi kau tak perlu membalasnya ^_^ Kimi no shiawase wa atashi no shiawase… Your happiness is my happiness, bahagiamu juga bahagiaku… " jelas Yumi ikhlas, ceria itu tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya dan senyumnya.

.

Kurapika tersenyum… Ya, mungkin aku pun harus begitu, jika orang yang kucintai bahagia maka aku harus bahagia, karena jika ia sedih karena menanggung cintaku, maka aku bukan mencintainya, tapi menaruh dendam padanya. Jika ia bahagia dengan seseorang lain yang mencintainya, maka mungkin aku pun bisa bahagia bersama orang lain yang mencintaiku. Chrollo… Alexandra… cinta pertamaku… Sebagai Curapica dan Kurapika… Cinta indah yang tak dapat terbalas, aku tak akan melupakan kisah ini, tapi aku juga akan memulai kisah yang baru. Kisah cinta yang tak akan terpisahkan meski maut menjemput.

.

"Yumi…" panggil Kurapika.

.

Kurapika menyentuh lembut pipi Yumi, dan mencium gadis itu…

.

"Will you wait for me to love you too…?" tanya Kurapika lembut.

.

Yumi tersenyum…

.

"Of course…"

.

Dan gadis itu mencium sahabatnya sekali lagi.

.

Akankah masa depan berubah…? Siapa yang tau…? Manusia ternyata bisa begitu bodoh untuk berpikir demikian… Masa depan selalu rahasia, akankah masa depan berubah atau masa depan hanya berubah bentuk tanpa berubah cerita, hanya berwujud baru tapi berkisah sama, siapa yang tau ? Manusia hanya bisa berusaha namun hasilnya tak selalu seperti yang diharapkan. Kini aku mengerti aku tak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan hidupku, aku akan berusaha memperbaiki diriku, berusaha mengerti, bahwa masa depan adalah misteri.

.

.

.

**Will Death Do Us Apart**

**The End**


End file.
